


Questioning at a Dance Party

by Cross_Serene



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Gen, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: When Serena steps out for air at the dance party, Miette's the first to see a change in her friend.





	Questioning at a Dance Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That is by Nintendo and Game Freak.

In regards to the dance party, Serena was not enjoying it. She stepped out for air after a while with mixed feelings about the whole matter. Donning a strapless red and orange ballroom gown with her long hair tied in a bun, her white gloves graced the balcony rail before her.

When the dance party was announced, Serena was actually not happy about it being boy-girl pairs only. She thought that she would have enjoyed dancing with Ash, but surprisingly, that wasn’t the case. Miette was the first to catch wind of this when she asked Ash to dance with her. Serena’s response was to allow her to do that, to everyone else’s confusion.

Despite the trouble she had while dancing with Ash, Miette allowed herself to be excused to check on her friendly rival. She called her Slurpuff over to follow her to the balcony doors.

And there she was with her Eevee beside her, the Evolution Pokémon looking at her with concern. Serena released a breath out of dismay.

“Why did it have to be boy-girl pairs?” she thought out loud. “Especially at this point in time…”

“What’s this now?” Miette asked, her Slurpuff following her while she walked up to her. “Serena questioning whether she likes males alone?”

Serena jumped out of surprise and looked to find her friendly rival coming up to her.

“Miette!” she began. “I’m sorry, I-I was just thinking out loud…”

“To answer your question, it’s tradition in Kalos parties,” the blunette replied. “As uncomfortable as it is, it’s a standard for Coordinators and Trainers here.”

Slurpuff decided to approach Eevee calmly and take a seat next to her all the while. The two took to chatting with one another, Slurpuff helping Eevee open up a bit more.

“Hey, Serena. What’s going on with you and Ash?” Miette questioned. “You didn’t seem too thrilled about wanting to dance with him. I thought you missed your golden opportunity.”

Serena looked down in response.

“It’s…” she began.

* * *

 

“I never expected you to gain an interest in girls!” Miette said with a smile after she told the whole story. “That’s why you’ve been blushing when you saw me in a dress.”

“So far, it’s just been the female Coordinators that I know,” Serena explained. “But...sometimes I open up around Clemont, too. Maybe I’m Bi? I don’t know at this point…”

Miette just placed her hands on Serena’s shoulders once she was allowed to do so.

“Whatever you’re going through, you’ll find your answer soon,” Miette assured her. “Things like that are natural in some others. And this is me speaking from experience.”

“Miette…” Serena began, surprised that she was willing to help.

The girl soon leaned in close with a sly expression on her face.

“Just make sure you stay on your toes,” she warned. “That’s in regards to our  _ other _ competition.”

“Miette!” Serena exclaimed with some embarrassment.

The two soon chuckled after a moment, making both their Pokémon smile. Miette soon stood back up and offered her hand to her friend.

“Well?” she asked. “Ready to go back?”

“Yes,” her friend replied with a smile.

Serena accepted it and was escorted back to the party with some of the weight of the world off her shoulders. Eevee and Slurpuff were not too far behind them, happy to rejoin their friends.


End file.
